1. Field of Invention
The field of invention relates to a horn type of antenna to collect and focus radiation upon a sensing plate.
2. Description of Previous Art
This invention represents a significant improvement over the prior issued patent to the applicant, U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,930, dated Dec. 14, 1971. Improvement has been attained in the increased perception of radiation collected. This is believed to have been attained by the omission of the lens system disclosed in said patent and in place thereof there is utilized an antenna having a highly reflective interior surface which appears to provide an open window for passage of the radiation collected. There is a clear unimpeded passage through the antenna to the focal area of a sensing plate upon which the radiation is sensed.